User talk:Рanamaniac
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Flash Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Rod12 page. Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out the FAQ for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Rod12 (talk) 22:27, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Other Comic Book Wiki Site That Need Help Hi Legopanama I wanted to let you know that there are some other Comic Book Wiki Sites that are in need of help of editors to help build up these Comic Book Wiki Sites. These Comic Book Wiki Site that are in need of help deal with Batman, Superman, The Flash, Green Lantern: The Animated Series and The X-Men. I created a Blog Page to help explain the information User blog:Rod12/Comic Book Wiki Sites That are in Need of Help‎‎. I hope your able to visit some of these wiki sites and help out they are in need of editors. From Rod12 Reply I would be glad to help out! If there is anywhere else, I can be reached at Community Central or here!- Pan Hi Hi Legopanama first of welcome to site and glad to hear your a fan of The Flash and The Flash (TV Series). As for your question about possible becoming a bureaucrat or an admin on the site here I'm sorry to say I don't do that with editors on any of my sites mainly because I've had very bad experiences in the past with other editors wanting such title on some of my sites. The only two admins on the site here are me and my friend User:Doomlurker besides us were the only main head admins of the site. Now as far as editing you are absolutely welcome to help out here on the site and work on updating some of The Flash (TV Series) pages or any other pages on the site here your interested in helping out with. Main reason why The Flash (TV Series) ones are not fully updated at the moment is mainly because I'm waiting for the season to be officially over before I start fully updating them. But if you wish to help out updating them that would be very helpful. As for your question about the Talk Page Setup the way it is on the site and why it's not the Message Wall Setup simple answer is I just like the classic old Talk Page Setup better then the current Message Wall Method. Oh well good talking with you and if you have any questions or need help with something or just want to talk about The Flash or The Flash (TV Series) just send me a message on my talk page. Oh and before I forget enjoy tonight's Episode of The Flash Rogue Time as well. From Rod12 Reply I totally understand! At my wiki, I have to deal with daily intruders and trolls, and have blocked many, ''many, ''users. I won't be watching the The Flash tonight because I have given up watching it for Lent (Catholic tradition), but I am looking forward to watching all the episodes I missed at the end of Lent! If you have any ANY questions at all, about editing chat messages, or headers, or anything coding, let me know here. Don't explore the wiki please, I took it down for construction. xD xD. If I can't help, I can find someone who will! I like the background, it's very nice! Anyway, see you around! -Pan Hi Legopanama thank you for being understanding about everything. I will definitely keep you in mind for any coding questions I have in the future. Your definitely going enjoy The Flash Episodes when you start watching them again they are all real awesome. Also glad to hear you like the wiki background it's a Cover from Francis Manapul and Brian Buccellato run on The Flash (Volume 4). Oh well talk you later. From Rod12 Your Offer Hi Legopanama I'm sorry I have to respectfully decline your offer it's not something I'm interested in doing. I did put an affiliated link on the main page of the site here linking to your site so that's all set and cool site by the way. Oh on side note on the topic of The Flash (TV Series) I did a small interview with Actor Martin Novotny who played Everyman if you want to check it out there is a link located on the main page of the site here for you to check out. From Rod12 Hi Legopanama I got to do the interview with Actor Martin Novotny after he came on the site and was looking around and asking help on how to edit his related pages. After that me and him started talking and I asked if he would like to do a small interview and he said yes. He's a real awesome guy and a great person to talk with. As for the affiliated area on the main page with all the links and adding an image to that area I'm sorry but I'm going to have to say no I would prefer the affiliated area of the main page stay the way it is. From Rod12 Hi Legopanama sorry for the misunderstanding with your original question about the the image and the affiliated section. If you to display an image on your site on your main page and it's affiliated section that's cool with me whatever works best for you. As far as what image to best use for your site the best one I thought of what you could use is the one I have below this message it's a picture of the image and the link to it currently located on the site here. If you have anymore questions just let me know and I'll be happy to help. http://theflash.wikia.com/wiki/File:Wiki-wordmark.png From Rod12 Hi Legopanama the logo looks great on your site and thank you very much for placing it on the top in your affiliated section of your site. It's a very cool honor to be your first affiliated site for your wiki site. Thank you for keeping me updated on all this. From Rod12 Question Hi Legopanama I have a question/offer for you I'm wondering if you might be interested in. The question/offer is would be interested in becoming head admin and have full control of two wiki sites? See these two wiki site are two wiki sites our two wiki sites I originally created one for The Martian Manhunter and the other for Blue Beetle and Booster Gold. When I first created these two wiki sites I created them because I thought both sites would have enough content to sustain having their own wiki sites in the same like here on my Wiki Site for The Flash. However in the end I was wrong as much as I'm a big fan of these characters creating their own solo Wiki Sites for them wasn't the right idea. So as of right now I've cleaned both wiki sites moving pages I still wanted to keep over to my other wiki sites like The Flash Wiki Site Sites for example. While I've also deleted pages as well making the two sites ready for someone such as yourself if you were interested to take over the sites to completely change them into something brand new whatever that would personally interest someone such as yourself. So as of the right now I'm trying to find an editor who would be interested in taking over these two wiki sites that I would give them full control too. If your interested in this offer or have questions just let me know and if your not interested in this offer I completely understand. I just thought of offering you this offer since your a good editor and I was impressed with the good job you did with your Wiki Site for The Flash TV Show. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod12 Hi Legopanama first off I just want to say thank you so much for accepting my offer in taking full control of these two wiki sites and becoming the new head admin. I added the web site links to both of these wiki sites just like you asked so you could check them out so you can see what they look like. Also if you could as soon as possible just sign in on your normal user account on both sites so I know your officially on both sites and I can officially transfer full control over to you and make sure your officially in full control of the sites and have all the right admin rights. Once again thank for accepting my offer and just send me a quick message when your officially signed in on the two sites. Talk to you soon. Your New Web Sites http://bluebeetleandboostergold.wikia.com/wiki/Blue_Beetle_and_Booster_Gold_Wiki http://martianmanhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Martian_Manhunter_Wiki From Rod12 Hi Legopanama I officially transferred both sites over to you and gave you full control of wiki sites and now you are the new head admin of both sites so congratulations. Enjoy your new wiki sites. Thank you again oh well talk to you later. From Rod12 Re: Hello! Legopanama, you posted on my talk page about doing an interview. I replied but didn't hear back so I'm not sure I did it in the right way so that you got it. I wrote... Sure, shoot me your interview questions. I did one recently so feel free to post or pull from that one too. Imart77 (talk) 21:34, March 26, 2016 (UTC) Hi Hi Рanamaniac how are you haven't talked with you in a while how are things? I wanted to talk to you about another offer in giving you another wiki site to take over and become the head admin of the Wiki Site the Wiki Site I would like to offer you is the Hawkman Wiki. If your interested we'll do the same process as you and me did last time with the 2 sites I gave you. If not that's alright too just let me know it. I put a link to the site below for you to check out. Oh well talk to you later. http://hawkman.wikia.com/wiki/Hawkman_Wiki From Rod12